


Muggle-Born

by Colejesse



Series: Muggle-Born [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mudblood, Muggle-born, Muggle-born Pride, Muggles, Past Character Death, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colejesse/pseuds/Colejesse
Summary: (Book One)Cole Nicholas O'Malley lives with his cousin Erin after his parents died the year before, he has a crazy neighbor who's spews nonsense about magic and flying brooms, and he loves to read.After a trip to the library one day he comes home to find a letter. His cousin tells him to go to Hogwarts, but he refuses at first. Soon he decides to go. Problem?He's a muggle born who was sorted into Slytherin.(I have this on here, Fanfic.net, and Wattpad)





	1. Chapter One

"Sleep my little Cole." I heard my mother's voice. "Sleep soundly. I love you Cole. Your father and I both."

"We'll be here when you wake up." My father spoke up.

A loud crash could be heard, and screams soon follow.

I wake up with a start, and looked around my room. "Cole? You okay?" I looked at my bedroom doorway to see my cousin. She's older than me, and she looks worried. "You had the dream again?"

I nodded, and my cousin walked over. She moved my dark brown hair out of my eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I can still hear them. Like they're still here."

"I'm sure if your parents were here they'd be proud." Erin smiled down at me. "Try and get some rest."

I nodded, and laid back down as Erin left the room. She turned the light off as she left.

"We love you Cole." I closed my eyes thinking about my parents.

"Don't shoot!" My father yells, and I see my mother falling.

"I can't keep living like this, Emma..." I hear my father whisper my mum's name before he turns to me.

"Dad?" I questioned what he was about to do worryingly.

"I love you Cole. Your mother and I." He stepped off of the stool, the rope tightly around his neck.

"Dad!" I rushed over as tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Dad!" I kept crying as the police showed up. The neighbors heard my screams and called them thinking something happened to me.

That was last year.

The next morning I didn't want to get out of bed. "Morning Cole." Erin smiled warmly.

I tried to smile, but I wasn't in the mood to even fake it. "Morning Erin."

"I made you breakfast." She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I picked at my food. After my mum was shot, and my father killed himself I was put up for adoption. Shortly after my cousin who was in University at the time took it upon herself to raise me. We live in a two bedroom flat in London.

"Did you sleep well after your nightmare?" My cousin asked as she sat across from me. I gave her a look. "Cole I'm just worried."

I let out a small sigh. "I'm fine Erin." I informed her, but she didn't seem to buy it. She didn't seem to push it either. She nods, and lets me finish my food. I look out the nearby window, and start to think.

Mostly about the afterlife, and getting out of London. I don't mind the city, it's just that I like keeping to myself and being around many people. I find London quite crowded.

I'll move out to the country when I'm old enough. Perhaps start a family. I'd protect them with everything I got. I have big plans for the future.

"Cole you going to the library today? Need me to walk you?" Erin asked as she sipped her tea.

"No need. It's just a few blocks away." I tell her, and she frowns. "What?"

"Something could happen if you go alone." She tells me still frowning. "What if you ge-" She stops before she finished.

I smile weakly at her. "I'll be fine Erin. Remember the police station is also nearby so even if something does happen they'd be there in seconds."

"I know. I just worry a lot." She tells me. I know she's worried about me. She always is.

"I know. I'll stay out of trouble. No one will hurt me." I grin.

"They're not the ones I have to worry about. You'd probably hurt them. After all you are a pretty feisty eleven year old." She cracks up.

"I hate you." I say as I keep grinning.

"Yeah yeah yeah I hate you too. While your out can you pick me a book up? I went down there a few days back, and they called yesterday saying that they finally got another copy." I nodded, and grabbed my backpack before heading out the door.

I walked down stairs instead of taking the lift. Didn't want to share one with someone I don't know or the old lady that lives a floor below with her strange tales about 'magic' and 'floating brooms'.

I walked outside, and saw people rushing about to get to work or who knows where. To many people. I kept walking to the library, and started thinking again.

What comes after death?

No one really knows, and it bothers me. Not the dying part, but being forgotten afterwards.

Without noticing where I was going I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I quickly muttered while catching a quick glance at them. Just long enough to notice they were a man with long platinum blonde hair. Very close to white.

I kept walking to the library, and started to look for a book to read. Ready, the only thing that can distract me from my fears.

"Mr. O'Malley I see you're back already." I looked over to see the short old librarian, Miss Manes. "How did you like the last book?"

"I couldn't put it down." I replied as I kept looking for a new book. After awhile I finally found some decent books, and walked to check them out and get Erin's book. Miss Manes handed me the books back after stamping the date on the time stamp paper. "Thank you."

Miss Manes nodded, and watched as I left the library.

It started to rain. "Drats." I huffed, and started running home. The one day I forget to grab my umbrella. I kept running, and almost fell in my face a few times. I soon accidentally run into the man from before. "Oh sorry sir!" I squeak.

The man stares at me. It felt like he was trying to kill me with his eyes. Well if looks could kill I'd be with my parents right now.

Too soon for making jokes I suppose...

The man moved out of the way, and I kept running home until I reached the flat. If I take the stares I'd fall from my dripping wet clothes... The lift it is then.

I stepped in, and saw a small old lady wobble in. Mrs. Orchfield it was. The crazy lady that talks about magic and levitating brooms. She was holding a few grocery bags. She looked as if she would drop them any second.

"Hello dearie!" She smiled to me. "Mind help me a bit would you?" Sh motioned to the bags, and I took two out of the three. "Thank you Cole."

"No problem Mrs. Orchfield." I nodded, and pressed the button for her floor. Might as well help her to her door.

The lift doors close, and Mrs. Orchfield glances at me. Her grey hair stuck I all of different places. "I say Cole, how old are you?"

"Eleven miss." I replied.

She grinned widely. "Oh you must get your letter soon then!"

"My what?" I asked her confused.

"Your Hogwarts letter dearie!" She smiled happily. "I remember getting my letter. I was so happy and surprised! I didn't know anything about magic, but one day a strange man with a beard showed up. He explained everything. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Like yourself. You and I are a bit alike. I'm a witch with muggle parents, and so are you except your a wizard."

I stare at her blankly. She must be joking. "What's a muggle?" I asked confused. Nothing in my books mentions anything like that, and that includes fairy tales about witches or wizards.

"Non-magic folk dear." She replies looking at the lift doors. "You will absolutely love the castle. It's truly beautiful. I loved it there, and in my sixth year girl died in a bathroom." She trailed off as the lift doors opened. I walked her to her flat, and help put up her groceries.

I soon returned to my flat, and saw Erin staring at a letter that sat on the kitchen table. She looked up as she heard the door shut. She looked a bit nervous. "Cole... Please sit down."

I do as she says, and she hands me the letter. I opened it slowly, and started to read.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. O'Malley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.'

That bloody crazy lady was right!? I looked at Erin. She stared back at me. "Cole... You need to go to that school." She told me. "I had friends just like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Erin are you crazy?" I asked her. This must be a prank. Yes that's it! A prank. Mrs. Orchfield and Erin are pulling a prank on me. "This is a prank, right?"

"No Cole. Not a prank." She pointed at an owl that was on the coffee table in the living room. 

How the bloody hell did I not see that before!? I looked back at the letter then at Erin. "So... What does this mean?" I asked confused.

"You're a wizard Cole." Erin tells me in a serious manner. 

"Wait... Was mom and dad a witch and wizard?" I asked, and Erin shook he head no. "Was any of my family members?"

"Not that I know of." Erin shrugged. 

"I don't believe you." I stated. "How is it possible for me to be a wizard?"

"It's hard to explain... Mrs. Orchfield can talk to you about it." She tells me. 

"So Mrs. Orchfield isn't crazy? She really does know how to use magic?" I asked her extremely confused. "And you knew about her being one!?"

"Cole don't raise your voice at me!" Erin warns, and I sink in my seat. Erin grabs my letter, and stands up. 

"Where you going?" I cross me arms, and look at the owl. Erin stars walking to the door, and I follow right behind her.

"We're going to Mrs. Orchfield's flat." Erin states, and she opens the door walking over to the lift. I follow close behind, and shut the flat door. "She's better at explaining everything."

We step in the lift, and go down a floor. Hell here I come. The lift doors open, and we walk over to Mrs. Orchfield's flat. Erin knocked, and we heard a crash from inside. The old lady opens the door. "Oh! Erin and Cole what a nice surprise." She gives us a curious smile. He eyes linger on my letter. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Um yes miss... Cole just got it, and we need to ask you some questions." Erin tells her.

"Alright come on in!" She moves out of the way, and we walk into the flat. I instantly smell something terrible. "Sorry about the stench. Just cooking something up when you knocked dearies. Please sit sit!" 

Erin and I sat in the living room that was filled with books, boxes, and things I've never seen before. "Um where's your bathroom?" Erin asked handing me the letter, and Mrs. Orchfield pointed down the hall. 

As soon as she leaves a creacher that seemed to kinda look like a platypus, but not quite got onto the coffee table before me. It was holding a silver and gold necklace. "What in the w-"

"Oi niffler not again!" Mrs. Orchfield quickly took the necklace away from the creature when it wasn't looking. "Sorry about that. Nifflers will steal anything shiny that's not nailed down."

I nodded not daring to ask what a 'niffler' was. I looked at the letter, and Mrs. Orchfield sat across from me. "I just don't understand any of this."

Mrs. Orchfield nods, and pours some tea. "I didn't either when I first found out I was a witch."

"How did you know I was though?" I asked her really confused. She knew I was a wizard before I even did. 

She sips her tea, and puts it down in front of her. She folds her hand neatly on her lap. "Let's just say I have a knack for divination." She smiled. Erin walks in, and sits next to me. Mrs. Orchfield hands her a tea cup. "Now onto your questions shall we?"

Erin nods. "Um yes... We need help with getting Cole his school supplies. You are the only witch that we know of after.... After what happened to the others." Others? What others!?

Mrs. Orchfield nods. "I understand dear. If you want I can take Cole to get him his supplies. School starts soon. Should we get him his stuff tomorrow?" 

Erin nods. I look at them both. "Don't I have a say in this?" 

"No." The both of them replied as they sipped their tea. Mrs. Orchfield smiles. "Now Cole what type of pet would you bring with you to Hogwarts?"

I smile a little at this. I always wanted a pet. "A pet?"

"Yes you can choose between a toad, cat, or an owl." I frown for a second. An owl? A freaking owl? Now that I think about it that would be freaking awesome!

"An owl perhaps." I smile some more. 

"Oh in that case make sure to write to me and Erin. I have an owl of my own." Mrs. Orchfield grinned proudly. "You can send me your letters to Erin, and I'll give them to her."

I nodded. This is going to be tough. 

THE NEXT DAY

"Hold up. What is the name of the place we're getting.y school supplies?" I asked Mrs. Orchfield as I tried to catch up to her. 

"Diagon Alley dear." She keeps walking, and takes me into a place I've never seen before. We go into the back, and I watch as she take out a wand. She likes a few stones, and they start to move revealing a cobblestone alley filled with stores. "I have a lot of money so go crazy." She smiled.

I looked at all the people and stores we passed. "Where are we going to first?" 

"Olivandor's." She stated, and she sees my confused look. "To get you your wand."

I nodded. Why do I feel like someone is watching me?

We walked into Olivandor's, and I saw an old man standing behind a desk putting boxes up. He turns around, and sees me. "Oh my! Hello. Here for your wand?" 

I gulped. "Y-yes sir." 

The man nodded, and started looking around for a box. Soon he grabs one, opens it, and hands me the wand. "Go on. Give it a flick."

I arch an eyebrow, but do as I say. A light busts. I slowly put down the wand as Mrs. Orchfield chuckles to herself. "I suppose not that one." 

The man nods to what she said. He looks around to find another. He hands me a one that to be honest looked like a breadstick. I move the wand, and boxes go flying off a shelf. "Yes definitely not that one either." He keeps looking, and walks to the back of the store. 

I look over at Mrs. Orchfield, and she smiles. "Don't worry. You'll get the right wand, after all the wand chooses you."

I nod as the man returns. He holds a really dusty box. Looks like it's been there for years. "Um try this one." He hands me the wand. Right when it's in my hand I feel a bit different. Wind picks up a little even though we're indoors. "Absolutely amazing. I've had that wand here for over sixty years. It's made out of yew wood, unicorn hair core, and 12½ inches."

We leave the store after paying, and i look at my wand. A whitish color, and the handal looked a little strange. "Oh yes Cole I forgot to mention something." 

I look at Mrs. Orchfield. "Yes?"

"When you go to Hogwarts you will be sorted into one of four different houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was a Ravenclaw myself." She smiles.

"Alright..." I replied. "Should we get my books, and things?"

She nods. "Let's get your owl first." She shows me the pet store, and I grin when I see the beautiful creatures. "Beautiful aren't they?"

"They really are!" I smile.

"Well pick one out. I'm paying." She grinned, and I looked at all of the owls. Soon one catches my eye. "How about that one?" 

I look at the beautiful barn owl, and I nod. It's perfect. 

After getting a few things we head to the bookstore, and right when we walked in I almost fainted. "Wow."

"Hmm? Cole are you alright?" Mrs. Orchfield asks, and I nod. 

"Y-yeah." I smile and look at all the books. "I'm so happy." I fake cried. 

"Heh look around while I get your books." She tells me, and I nod. 

I walk over to stairs, and start looking through books. I see an interesting looking one, and picked it up reading a little. About half way through I notice how long we been at the store. I look to see Mrs. Orchfield talking to some man with red hair. 

I walked over to them, and Mrs. Orchfield notices me. "Oh Arthur this is my neighbor, Cole."

The man looked at me and smiled. "Hello I'm Arthur Weasley. This is one of my sons, Percy." He motioned to teen next to him. 

"Hello Mr. Weasley and Percy." I greet them. 

"Cole here is starting Hogwarts this year. He's muggle born." Mrs. Orchfield smiled brightly. 

"Fascinating." I give them a confused look. "I wonder what house you will be sorted into. Well if it's Gryffindor I'm sure Percy will keep an eye on you." Arthur smiles.

Why do I feel like I'm going to go through hell and back?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around me room not wanting to move. Today is the day I'm supposed to leave for Hogwarts. I did my reading. All of the houses look okay to be in... Except for Slytherin.

"Cole you ready? Mrs. Orchfield is taking you to the train station." I heard Erin as she walked into my room.

"No." I stated. "That would involve me moving."

"Cole. You're going to that school." Erin crossed her arms as she looked at my owl who I ended up naming, Arcus.

"How do we know I'm actually a wizard? I mean what if everyone is just wrong about me?" I questioned feeling a little insecure about my situation.

"Cole... Have you ever done something that you couldn't explain before." She asked me sitting on my bed. I think for a moment. Have I? It would kinda explain somethings. It would explain my dreams too I guess. I nod. "Alright then. I'm sure you will do great at that school. Remember to write to me and Mrs. Orchfield."

"You're not going to the train station with us?" I asked turning to look at her.

"I wish I could, but I have work. The newspaper isn't going to write itself right?" Erin smiles.

I nod again, and we stood up. Erin kissed my forehead. "Sometimes it feels like you're not actually part of the newspaper, but actually hiding something from me."

Erin blinks. Did I really say that out loud? "Cole why would you say something like that?" Erin places her hands on my shoulders.

I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. It's just something you said.... You told Mrs. Orchfield that she is the only witch that we know except others, but you instantly changed the subject like something happened to them. You also told me that you had friends like me... What happened to them?"

Erin looks sad for a moment. "I'll tell you when you're older Cole. You have a train to catch."

"But Eri-"

"Enough." Her voice cracked. I shut me mouth. I hug her thinking she's about to cry. About the past or me leaving, I have no idea. She hugs back, and rubs circles on my back.

"I love you Erin." I tell her. Since last year she's been like a second mother to me. She's technically my parents age, and my second cousin. My mother's cousin.

When mum went to university Erin dropped out of high school, and started traveling around Europe. When she heard about what happened to my mum and dad she came back. The first time we ever met was at their funeral. Dad killed himself three days after mum got shot.

"I love you too, Cole." Erin smiled, and fixed my hair. "Now get your things. Mrs. Orchfield is waiting outside."

I nodded, and Erin helped me bring my things downstairs and into Mrs. Orchfield's old car. She smiled at me. "Mr. Weasley is going to meet us at the train station. He said that Percy can't wait to show you around Hogwarts."

"I doubt it." I mumbled, and Erin jabbed me in the stomach with her elbow when Mrs. Orchfield wasn't looking. "Ow."

"Be nice." Erin whispered.

"Sorry." I started putting my things into the car. After saying goodbye to Erin once more 8 got into the car. "So...."

"So what dearie?" Mrs. Orchfield asked me.

"How do you know Mr. Weasley?" I asked her.

"A friend of mine went to school with him. We met through each other." She explained. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." I replied as I stared out the window. The only thing I could really see was my reflection. I was so focused on it. Pale skin, black hair that could remind someone of the dark night sky (said my mum when I was younger) or ink (said my father), icy blue eyes, and square framed glasses.

"You know. You remind me of someone." Mrs. Orchfield stated, and I hummed a reply. "I just can't put my finger on who though."

"Maybe you will relize it one day." I smiled a little.

"Perhaps." She smiled as we arrived at the train station.

We started looking for the right platform, and I looked at my ticket. 9¾? That can't be possible. Soon Mrs. Orchfield stopped at a wall. She turned to me. "Mrs. Orchfield?"

"Go on dearie. Run into the wall." She smiled.

Knew it! She's trying to get me to seem mental. "Excuse me?"

Mrs. Orchfield rolled her eyes, looked around, and ran into the wall disappearing. I looked at the wall in aw. I look around myself, and run into it. I open my eyes to see a black and red train. "This dear is the Hogwarts Express."

I stare at the train in aw. "This is awesome!" I smiled. Arcus looked at everything from inside his cage. He let out a small hoot in what guess was happiness. A few seconds went by before nervousness washed over me. "Mrs. Orchfield, I read somethings about the Hogwarts houses... Which house do you think I will be in?"

"Well let's see. You seem like a smart young boy so maybe Ravenclaw like me, but you were very brave with what you went through so maybe Gryffindor. You are also very loyal to the people you meet so perhaps Hufflepuff." Mrs. Orchfield nodded.

"What about Slytherin?" Mrs. Orchfield stares at me blankly.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." She smiles.

"Is something wrong with that house?" I ask her as we walk away from the wall we ran through.

"No dearie it's just... For your own safety let's hope you don't get that house." She told me. She noticed something, and looked at me. "Come now. I see Molly Weasley."

We walked over to the family. I guess this Molly Weasley might be Mr. Weasley's wife. We see a lady with red hair next to a girl who seemed to be a year younger than me. "Selene? Is that you?" The red haired lady grinned when she saw Mrs. Orchfield.

Well now I know Mrs. Orchfield's first name. Selene nodded to what Molly said, and they hugged. The girl that was next to Molly looked at me. She waved kindly. I waved back unsure about what to do.

From what I heard Selene and Molly talking about I caught a few words. My own name, Ginny, Percy, and Emma. My mother's name. I glance at Selene a bit confused. Molly looks a little sad, and nods to what Selene Orchfield had said.

"So where's Percy?" Selene asked Molly. Mrs. Weasley let's out a small sigh, and shrugs.

"He was here with the others, but he's missing now." Molly replied, and she finally noticed me. "Dear me you must be Cole O'Malley. Selene and Arthur has told me so much about you!" She gave me a bone crushing hug. She soon let's go, ane motioned to the girl next to her. "This is my daughter Ginny."

"Hello." Ginny and I say in unison. We both blush a little. I hate it when that happens.

I see Percy walk over. "Hello Cole." He says. He doesn't seem that happy to be around me.

"Hello Percy." I greet him. I put my stuff on the train, and we board it. "So um where you going?" I asked as Percy started walking away from me.

"To sit with the other Gryffindors. I'm a prefect, and I need to keep and eye on them. Mainly my two brothers." He replied not daring to look back at me.

"Um okay then..." I found an empty compartment, and sat down looking out the window. I saw Selene wave to me, and I waved back. I felt the money she gave me a few days ago in my pocket. The train started to move.

A couple of minutes go bye. I hear a knock on the compartment door, and I see a guy who seemed to be a few years older than me in yellow and black robes. Hufflepuff robes if I'm not mistaken. I remember reading about how their robes looked.

"Excuse me I couldn't help, but notice you seemed a little lonely." The boy smiled, and he walked in sitting across from me. "Is it okay I can stay here?"

"Um sure, but shouldn't you be sitting with the Hufflepuffs? Couldn't you get in trouble or something?" I asked him a bit confused.

He smiles a bit fixing his brown hair a little. "It's full. I mentioned it to one of the prefects, and they said it was okay to sit somewhere else."

I nodded, and stared out of the window. I glanced at the boy who was also looking out the window. "What year are you?"

"Third year. I guess this is your first? You seem a little nervous." He turned to look at me once more, and I did the same as I nodded. "What house are you hoping on getting?"

"I'm not sure. My neighbor told me I might get into either Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff." I told him.

"Why not Slytherin?" He questions still having that grin on his face.

"I'm not sure. She said that "for my own safety we should hope I don't get that house." I told him as I told him what Mrs. Orchfield said.

He looked confused for a moment, but nodded. "I guess you're a muggle-born then." I nodded. "That explains what your neighbor said. Slytherins don't really take kindly to muggle-borns."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding. I put out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Cole O'Malley." He shakes my hand.

"Cedric Diggory."


	4. Chapter Four

The compartment was filled with laughter. "That couldn't have possibly happened." Cedric laughed after I got done telling him a story from when I was younger.

"Nope it did happen." I told him, and yawned a little. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hey hey take a short nap I'll tell you when we get closer to the school." Cedric told me, and I nodded leaning my head against the window. I closed my eyes, and tried to rest.

A few moments later I heard shuffling, and felt something go over me. I opened one eye to see Cedric's robe was over me as a blanket. I glanced at him to see him sit back down looking out the window. His tie was neatly tied around his neck, and sat under his sweater.

I closed my eyes again, and tried to get my well needed rest.

_"Cole whatever you do stay in the car. Okay baby? Listen to mum, and stay in the car." My mother told me as she brushed my hair behind my ear. "No matter what you hear stay in the car." She kissed my forehead right before she got out of the car, and stood in the rain. "Over here dog breath!" I watched her run away from something, but I couldn't tell what._

** _BANG!_ **

I jerked awake, and started panting. I tried to catch my breath, and Cedric looked at me worryingly. "Cole? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I-I'm f-fine. J-just had a nightmare."

Cedric nodded, but still looked worried. "You need to get your robes on. We're almost to Hogwarts."

I nodded, and handed Cedric his robe. I stood up, and walked out trying to find a place to change. I feel someone push me out of the way. I look in their direction to see a boy with slicked back blonde hair.

He looks like an asshole.

I found a place to change, and after I was done I saw Cedric talking to what I supposed was another first year. "Excuse me, but have you seen a toad around here?" The boy seemed panicked.

Cedric shook his head. "Sorry, but I haven't."

The boy turned to me, and I also shook my head. He sighed, and left as I sat down. "What was that about?"

"He lost his pet toad." Cedric replied.

"Oh okay." I looked out the window and sighed. "What is Hogwarts like?"

"It's pretty amazing actually." Cedric smiled again before telling me stories about the place. I hung on to his every word. As Cedric kept talking I tried to take in every detail. He looked kinda cute... I felt the train stop, and Cedric looked out the window. "Look like we're here."

I nodded, and stood up. We got off the train, and I noticed a very tall man. He said a few things I drowned out, but noticed all the first uears following him so I followed them.

I feel like a sheep.

We kept walking until we got to some boats. I got into one with a very light blonde haired boy and a brunette girl. The boy was kinda tall for an eleven year old, and he had dark blue eyes. The girl had dark short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The boy glanced at me and smiled. The girl looked up from a book that was in her hands. "Hello." The girl greeted.

"Hey." The boy waved. "What's your name?"

"Cole." I replied as I sat in the boat.

"I'm Rosemary." The girl told me before looking back at her book.

"I'm Gray." The stated, and I nodded. After I did so we made our way to the large castle. Once we arrived a lady whose hair was in a bun greeted us. "She looks like she could kill us." Gray whispered to me, but I tried to ignore it.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the tall Harry man from before told the lady. I looked at her once more. So this is Professor McGonagall?

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall told him before opening a door leading us through the entrance hall. She showed us to a small chamber off the hall. She turned to look at everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." I droned out after I heard that.

I have no idea of which house I might be sorted into. Gryffindor doesn't sound to bad, neither does Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Slytherin... I've read a lot about them. They're cunning and will do anything to get what they want.

That doesn't sound like me.

McGonagall left us alone for a little bit, and I heard Gray talking to Rosemary. "I'm pretty sure I might be put into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Just like my mum and dad."

"No offense Gray, but you're an idiot." Rosemary told the tall boy. I tried to stifle a laugh.

Pretty soon McGonagall came back, and lead us into the Great Hall. I looked around at the room, and noticed all the students. I saw Cedric who waved at me. I waved back. I also saw Percy, but when he saw me he looked away. I don't think he likes me very much.

The first years stopped as McGonagall stood next to a stool. She had a role of parchment in her hands. An old hat sat on the stool. It began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I cam cap them all._   
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on ans I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a read mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folk use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the old hat finished its song everyone started clapping. McGonagall cleared her throat after a bit, and looked at the parchment that was in her hand. She picked the hat up with the other. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails got out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. "Hufflepuff!" The girl walked over to the cheering Hufflepuff table that included Cedric.

"Allen, Rosemary!" Professor McGonagall called.

The girl from earlier closed her book, and walked over to the stool, sitting down. The hat was placed on her head for a short minute before screaming, "Ravenclaw!" The girl walked over to the table returning to her book. A nervous look flashed across her face.

More and more names were called before another name I recognized was called. "Fox, Gray!"

The blonde boy from before smiled before making his way to the stool. He sat down happily. "Gryffindor!" His smile instantly turned into a frightened stare.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table as more people were called one by one. The boy who lost his toad included. "O'Malley, Cole!"

I let out an unsteady breath as I made my way to the stool. I slowly sat down as I stared at everyone. Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on my head, and I heard it start talking. "Hmm very loyal to your family. They're the most important to you. You have big plans for the future, and you're very smart. I know exactly where to put you R- wait. Oh my. Not Ravenclaw. Not Ravenclaw at all, but instead..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

I blinked in confusion. Slytherin? Oh dear. I felt the hat being taken off my head, and I walked over to the Slytherin table. A few people pated me on the back as I sat down. I looked at McGonagall as she called the next name.

I drowned out the names. I was to busy looking at everyone. Cedric waved from where he sat and Percy avoided my gaze.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called and the room went silent. I remember I read a few books that mentioned him. He survived Voldemort who was apparently a dark wizard when he was a baby.

After awhile the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and twins yelled out "We got Potter!" Over and over again.


	5. Chapter Five

After everyone was sorted into their houses a man who I later found out was Dumbledore gave a speech. After that we were able to eat our food. I looked at all the food, and my fellow Slytherins when I overheard some older years mention something called a mudblood.

"What's a mudblood?" A first year asked, and an older year laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Asking what a mudblood is. That's what funny! Have you been living under a rock?" The older student asked. He had crooked teeth, and he looked like an idiot.

"No." The younger student replied. He puffed their cheeks out a bit with what I suppose was anger. To me he looked like a chipmunk.

"Let me guess. Half-blood?" A girl who was sitting next to the older student asked. She was wearing a badge on her robes, and the first year nodded. "One of your parents don't talk ill of muggles?" The boy nodded again.

The older year boy chuckled, but nodded. "Mudblood is another name for a muggle born. Meaning they have filthy blood."

I gulped. That means I'm one... Shit.

"They're horrible I say." A blonde boy that sat across from me piped up. If I remember correctly, his name was Draco or something on those lines. "Just imagine how horrible it would be if one was in Slytherin."

I tore into my food before I said anything. In my mind I started debating on if I should tell them the truth or not. "A mudblood in Slytherin? They might be dead before the year is up." The older boy replied.

I started choking on my food, and another first year started patting me on the back until I stopped. "Okay O'Malley?"

I quickly nodded, and got something to drink. "Thank you um."

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini." The boy replied putting a hand out for me to shake.

I looked down at his hand before taking it. I looked back up at him. "Cole O'Malley."

"O'Malley? Why does that sound familiar?" Draco questioned out loud, and I shrugged. "Your dad went here or somewhere else?"

"Um." Time to come clean. I'm leaving everything to my owl. "No. He was a muggle."

The Slytherins that was closest to me was silent for a moment until a girl that actually kinda resembled a pug chimed in. "Oh! So you must be a half-blood then!"

"Well I-" Before I could say anything they changed the subject from muggle borns to some strange sport.

I picked at my food thinking. Maybe I don't have to tell them? Maybe I could just hide it for the rest of my school years.

I could just hide it. It will be easy... I think. "All first years follow your prefect to your common rooms." I heard Dumbledore tell us, and the girl with a badge stood along with a boy. I followed them and the other first years.

We walked out of the Great Hall, and started walking to the dungeons. The closer we got the colder it became. Who's idea was it to have a dormitory in the dungeons anyway?

"Now this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." The girl from before told us as she pointed to a bare stretch of stone wall. "A password is required to enter, that password changes every fortnight, and you should never bring a student from another house inside."

"The password as of now is Felix Felicis." A teen boy that was next to her added. He looked at the wall and repeated the password. They walked through, and everyone followed him into a corridor until we showed up at the actual common room.

As I walked in I noticed one thing. Windows looking out into water. "Girl dormitories is that way, and boys are that way." The female prefect girl as pointing in two different directions. Some people went to their dorms while others stayed in the common room.

I felt the common room looking for my dorm room. I looked and looked until I found one that had my trunk in it. I sat one the four posted bed, and looked around.

Five beds.

I gulped and laid down. It didn't accrue to me that I may have roommates. I looked at each one looking at the names on each trunk. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gegory Goyle.

I remembered meeting one or two of them in the Great Hall. The blonde that looked like an arse and the nice one. I heard the door open. Speak of the devils. I looked over to see the blonde arse. "Oh it's you."

"Um yes." I nodded as the guy walked over to his trunk. I took a book out of my own trunk and started to read as three more boys walked in. All of them were talking while they unpacked.

I was after trying to read I realized I should probably write a letter to Erin and Mrs. Orchfield. I took out some parchment, some ink, and a quill. The others continued to unpack, and Blaise looked over to me. "Writing a letter?"

"Yes." I nodded while giving him a small smile. I looked down at the parchment to write.

"To your mum?" Draco chuckled.

"My mum is dead." I frowned as I looked up at him. He gave me a blank look, and Blaise looked down sadly.

"Sorry about that mate." Blaise told me. I nodded and looked back at my letter. "What about your father?"

"He's dead too." I told him as I tried to think of what to write.

_ Dear Erin and Mrs. Orchfield, _

_ I made it to Hogwarts. My roommates are Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Mrs. Orchfield I regret to inform you that I was placed in Slytherin. I know you were hoping I was not going to get in Slytherin, but I did. Hopefully my fellow housemates don't find out I'm a muggle born. _

_ Erin maybe you were right about me coming here, but I'm not sure. I have already made a friend here. His name is Cedric Diggory, and he's in Hufflepuff. Mrs. Orchfield I know you and Mr. Weasley thought it would be a good idea for me to hang out and be friends with Percy, but I don't think he likes me very much. Perhaps he has some brothers I could be friends with instead? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ C.O. _

I folded the letter, and tied it with a black ribbon. I got up, and left the room. In the common room I saw the girl prefect. "Excuse me," I waved to her to get her attention. "Is it okay if i can go mail this, or is it already past curfew?"

The girl looked at a grandfather clock that was nearby, and then looked back at me. She gave me a small smile. "You have enough time to mail it, but you better hurry." I nodded and started to leave the common room. "Remember the past word is Felix Felicis."

I nodded again, and left the common room, down the corridor, and through the wall. I made my way through the dungeons before I realized something. I have no idea where the owlery is... "Shit."

"O'Malley? What are you doing out so late?" I heard a stern voice from behind me, and I almost dropped my letter. I slowly turned around and saw Percy.

"It's not that late." I told him. "One of the Slytherin prefects said I had enough time to mail a letter..."

Percy sighed, and nodded. "Alright, but hurry." He started to walk away.

"Wait Percy!" I called, and he stopped. He looked at my looking a small bit annoyed. "Um... Do you know where the Owlery is?"

Percy sighed, and looked at the floor before nodding. "I'll show you where it is." He started walking again, and I followed next to him clutching my letter.

"Thank you Percy." The teen nodded. "So why were you in the dungeons exactly?"

"I'm a prefect. I was making sure everyone was going to their dorms soon." Percy explains, and I nodded. "And how long do you think it will take before the rest of the Slytherins find out your secret?"

I knew exactly what secret he was talking about. "I'm not sure. Hopefully no time soon."

Percy glanced at me before looking forward once more. "Be careful O'Malley."

I nodded as we continued on walking. Each step we took brought me closer to mailing my letter, and fear came over me. What if the others do find out? What if they hate me... I will have Cedric at least... We showed up at the Owlery, and I found Arcus. He flapped his wings when he saw me and gave me a happy hoot. I attached the letter to his foot. "Take this to Erin. Alright?" He hooted again before flying away.

I walked back over to Percy who was waiting for me. "Need me to show you back?"

"Most likely. I don't want to get lost." Percy nodded, and he walked me back to the dungeons before ten. "Sleep well O'Malley."

"You too Percy." I told him before he left. I looked at the wall and mumbled, "Felix Felicia." I walked back to my dorm room, and saw Blaise was awake. "Hello."

"Hello O'Malley." He smiled as I walked to my bed. "Sleep well."

"Thank you." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my breakfast deep in thought. Everyone was talking and I just stared at my food. "You going to eat or just stare?" Blaise chuckled.

"I'm not that hungry." I told him, and looked across from me to see Draco looking behind him glaring at someone. "Malfoy something wrong?"

"Not really." Draco shrugged, and turned back around.

"Potter refused to be his friend yesterday." Blaise whispered to me. I nodded, and looked back at my plate. It was just toast. I started eating until I saw Arcus fly over dropping a letter on plate before flying away. I opened the letter and started reading, not recognizing the handwriting.

_Dear Cole,_

_Please be careful. If you're in Slytherin work hard and be careful. I know Cedric'ss father. He's a nice man. I know about the Malfoy family so please be careful around the Malfoy boy. Sorry you think Percy does not like you. I visited the Weasley's before you went off to school, and he seemed to be happy to help you at Hogwarts. To answer your question about him having some brothers, he has three younger brothers. Their names are Fred, George, and Ron. Fred and George are twins and a few years older than you. It's also Ron's first year so you may get along with him._

_Good luck, and Erin went on a trip after you left. She wanted me to tell you, and she claimed it's work related._

_Sincerely,_   
_Mrs. Orchfield_

I let out a sigh, and placed the letter in my robes. I picked at my food, and thought for a moment. Erin going on a trip for the newspaper? That's a little odd for her. After all she runs an advice collum.

Everyone's schedule was being handed out, and I got mine. After looking at it I stood up. "Where you going O'Malley?" Blaise asked looking curious.

"To get some air." I told him before leaving the Great Hall. I left the Great Hall feeling a great weight fall onto my shoulders. I started walking not really caring where I was going. I looled back at my schedule, my first class was History of Magic at nine. I got sometime until then. I saw three people laughing, and I recognised the blonde hair of one of them.

"Hey Cole right!" The blonde boy, Gray Fox, waved me over. I walked over to him and the two red heads. "Cole this is Fred and George."

"Hello." The twins smiled. "Wait you're Cole O'Malley?" One of them asked, and I nodded. From the letter I received I knew these two were two of Percy's little brothers. "Percy and Dad basically went mental talking about you this summer. You and Harry Potter."

"Percy talked about me?" Besides last night he seemed to not like me. "Bad things I suppose."

The one talking shook his head. "No it was good things. He said he couldn't wait to show you around. Dad mentioned your a mug-" The boy stops talking, and stares behind me. I turned around to see Blaise Zabini walking over. A Ravenclaw walked beside him reading a book.

"Isn't she one of your friends?" One of the twins ask Gray. "I saw the two of you talking yesterday."

"No." Gray shrugs. "To smart to be my friend."

The girl saw us, and turned to Blaise. "There he is." She pointed at me.

"Thank you Rosemary." Blaise nodded, and she headed back to the Great Hall. Blaise looked at me. "You dropped this O'Malley." Balise stated before handing me some folded up parchment. After he handed me it he headed back to the Great Hall.

I looked down at the parchment. It was the letter I got from Mrs. Orchfield. I hope he didn't read it.. I looked back at Gray and the twins. The twin who was talking cleared his throat.

"As I was saying dad said you were a muggle born." He stated after Blaise was out of ear shot. "Can't believe you got into Slytherin really, or at least they haven't killed you yet."

"They don't know." I told them. A bell chimed and everyone headed to class. Once I was in class I noticed half was Slytherin and the other was Hufflepuff.

I looked around and noticed an empty seat next to Blaise. I walked over still hoping he didn't see my letter. "Um can I sit here?" Blaise looked up at me, and nodded. I sat next to him, and asked the one question that could make or end my day. "Did you read what was on that parchment you gave me?"

"Um no. Was I supposed to?" Blaise asked, and I shook my head. "Look O'Malley unlike others I won't snoop through things."

"Heh sorry for thinking..." I trailed off. Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a ghost flying in to teach. I didn't pay much to class, and noticed an extra book that I dont remember binging with me. I opened it seeing a phrase written in it neatly

_How do you split your soul?_

I was confused. Why would someone write this in a book. I flipped through it seeing all the pages were blank. One the cover and back it was blank as well. No name. Nothing.

I tapped Blaise on the shoulder, and he looked at me. "Did you put this on my other books?" I whispered. Blaise shook his head no. I looked back at the book, and opened it. Well if it doesn't belonged to anyone maybe.... I took my quill and wrote a C and an O at the bottom of the first page.

Its mine now.

I closed the book, and put it under my other books. I need to pay attention to class... I looked around and noticed most of the students were asleep.

I felt eyes on me half way through class. It was like someone was trying to burn their eyes through my head. I glanced behind me to see Draco. He seemed angry, and when he notice me he looked down. I leaned over to Blaise. "Psst Blaise, is Draco mad at me?"

He shrugs as a reply. "I'm not sure." I nodded, and glanced back to Draco. He stared back with looled to be hatred. I looked down at my desk completely confused.

Was he mad at me? I have no idea. I closed my eyes hoping class would end soon or for him to look away. I kept feeling his stare as class continued.

Class ended, and I quickly left. I kept walking trying to head to my next class. Draco looked like he would kill me if he could. I headed to potions thinking about how I would write my last will and testament.

I'll leave everything to Arcus and Erin.

I walked into my potions class noticing I was the first to show up besides a Gryffindor girl with brown bushy hair. I sat near her, and waved. She blinked before waving.

I took out that strange notebook, and opened it. I reread the message in it.

How do you split your soul?

That made me think. Can you split your soul? Why would you even want to? I closed the book trying not to think more about it. "Hello?"

I looked up looking at the Gryffindor girl. "Hi." I greeted her.

"Do you know much about potions?" She asked. I shook my head. "Me either. I've read a lot about them, but it didn't explain much except for their uses. I'm Hermione Granger."

She puts a hand out for me to shake. To took it, and smiled a little. "Cole O'Malley. Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you as well Cole." She smiled before going back to her seat. Class soon started, and like our last class Blaise sat with me.

"Hey O'Malley." Blaise greeted me, and I nodded. "I talked to Draco... You might want to avoid him for a bit."

"Did I do something?" I whispered confused as Professor Snape talked to Harry Potter.

Blaise shook his head. "Not technically." He mumbled while looking at Professor Snape. He didn't look like he want to continue our conversation, so I didn't push him no matter how much I wanted to continue it.

As class continued I felt more and nore curious about why Draco may be mad at me. Class ended soon, and I rushed out. If Draco is mad at me i dont think it would be a good idea for me to eat lunch with them he other Slytherins.

"O'Malley!" I stopped in my tracks, and felt people walk past me. Soon the hall was empty. I turned around to see another first year by the name of Theodore Nott. "You're a filthy mudblood aren't you?"

I looked at the floor before quickly running away right into something. Or should I someone?

It was Percy.


	7. Updating Soon (Hopefully)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I started my second semester of college yesterday so updates will take a while to be uploaded. I will update as soon as I can if you want to contact me about anything like a story suggestion you would like me to write or if you just want to chat you can contact me on here or on Discord. The username is GreenvainsPieDye 

Yes I know "creative"

The number thing is 0434

Hope the rest of you week and weekend is amazing. Love you all <3

-Jesse


End file.
